


Flickering lights

by Movak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movak/pseuds/Movak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out for casual drinks but things get steamy in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering lights

At 4:36 A.M Dean never thought he would be pressed against the walls of a dirty bathroom in an even dirty wall, but he was. He also never even imagined that Castiel would be the one to hoist him up, forcing Dean to wrap his legs around Cas' waist. But here he was, his back pushed up against the wall, belt gone and pants unbuttoned with a horny and drunken angel nipping his lips across his neck. Dean could feel himself grow harder with each mark Cas left on his skin.

"Mhhh," he bit his lip, holding back a deep moan as Castiel made his way back to Dean's cheek, eventually his mouth. The taste of whiskey flooded his taste buds, a taste he was familiar with and wanting more of. 

"Cas...oh god..." he whimpered, gripping the angel's hair like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Castiel responded by moving the two over to the sinks in the empty room. He placed Dean down, removing his shirt. "What are you-" he muttered, but before he could finish, Castiel's hand reached to his cock, freeing it from the confine of his boxers. "Uah-aahh-," Dean moaned, reacting to the new heat upon his flesh. His hands held the edge of the sink, he feared if he gripped any tighter the age old porcelain would shatter.

Castiel's eyes darted to Dean, a sly smirk smeared across his face. 

"I'm gonna make you feel s'good," Cas slured as he slid his hands across Dean's chest before dropping, eye level with his cock. He stroked, dripping the head and sliding down to its base. Cas had always enjoyed sex, but he had never been this raw and forward with it. Moments later, after making Dean leak with precome, he took him into his mouth.

"h-aa-uahh!," Dean's head floated backwards, looking up to the dim, flickering, lights. He pressed the sink even harder into his palm. Cas took all of him, all that he could manage, gliding his tongue over the sensitive skin, swirling around the sensitive head. Dean's breath hitched, as Cas' hands pressed against his hips, slowly removing his pants and ghosting under his underwear. 

Castiel released Dean's cock from his mouth, while he grasped Dean's ass. He responded by letting out a small groan. Pulling his hand back, Cas slid two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up as much as he possibly could. As Castiel eyed Dean, he knew what was going to happen, and he wanted it to happen. Just the though of Cas being inside of him sent lighting bolts through his spine. Two minutes later Cas was three fingers inside Dean's hold, hooking over his prostate while his free hand laid upon Dean's stomach, steadying him almost. 

Dean though his body was going to crumble, shattering like rubble on the floor as Cas' fingers moved through him. If it weren't for the sink and hand on his abdomen, he was sure he would fall, shaky legs barely holding up. He knew when Castiel's fingers left him that he was loose enough for the angel's liking. Cas stood up, grabbing Dean by the waist again, only to move him against the door and gently set him down, immediately closing the gap between the two of them.

Their lips met again, pressing hard, each other's tongue fighting for dominance. Forcefully, Cas turned Dean around, guiding his hands on the door, moving him forward so Dean was bent to his desired angle. Dean loved the dominance, the pure control that Cas had over him and he wanted more. Not wasting any time, Castiel freed his own cock, precome leaking through his underwear, and pressed against Dean's hole. Holding back the urge to ravage his partner, Castiel slowly guided his cock inside Dean, the sensitive muscle gripping around his cock. 

Dean's knees buckled as Cas entered him. He had bottomed for Cas a few times before, but this was the old Cas. The Cas who would slowly strip himself down, the Cas that caress Dean's body, the Cas who was gentle like summer wind, someone entirely different from the man fucking him now. Pleasure surged through him as Castiel worked his hole, hitting his prostate, pulling back, and going back in even harder. Precome oozed out of Dean, dripping on to the floor, but that was the least of his worries. It was an improvement to the ground, really.

"Gah-hmm, don't fucking stop," Dean warned, now stroking his own cock, holding back to enjoy the sensations that poured through him. He knew that anyone on the other side of the door could hear him, and any other time he would slightly care, but now he wanted everyone to know that he was enjoying the eighth wonder of the world.

"Mhh...you'like that, don'tcha?" Cas mustered, arching his chest over Dean's back. With each movement he grew closer to his peak.

"Come for me baby, I want you to come inside me, please," Dean practically begged, pleading for more. Castiel's head nodded in response, letting a small moan leave his lips.

"M gonna'come," he warned, fucking Dean faster and harder. Moments later he lost himself deep inside Dean, biting his back as his body trembled. Dean reached his own peak, releasing himself on the door and tile flooring.

"Mmaah ahhh fuck" Dean moaned, descending from his orgasm, eventually catching his breath. Cas removed himself from Dean, who missed the fullness immediately . Dean turned to face him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"We need ta'do this more often." Castiel stuttered, the combination of liquor and pleasure getting to him.Dean nodded in response, pulling himself back together before making small adjustments to Castiel's hair and clothes. The two left the bathroom, come on the door and all.Eyes darted to the men, wide and questioning. Cas giggled, and migrated over to Dean's shoulder.

"When we get to the room, leave my come inside you...and I'm not going to stop until you come twice.." he whispered into Dean's ear. He knew that the drunken, sexually hungry, angel meant every word and he had never been so eager to leave a bar.


End file.
